


Don't suffer in Silence

by OneHundredHowls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After Season two Finale, Angst, Communication, Dom!Lena, Eventual BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, SPOILERS AHEAD, lots of smut, sub!Kara, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredHowls/pseuds/OneHundredHowls
Summary: Lena arrives to support Kara after her break up, resulting in her big reveal.





	1. Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Fanfic, all comments welcome!

Lena Luthor hesitated at the front door of Kara’s apartment, freshly made potstickers in one hand while her other was tightly posed over the doorbell. She had been planning to visit Kara since the morning; her best friend had been MIA from her office for what seemed like an eternity. The carefully crafted text messages she had managed to send to her between meetings didn’t seem to be doing the trick in rousing her friend from her isolation. The slow and listless replies she had received back had concerned her enough to push her into action, and make the first surprise move. 

It had been three months since the Daxamites had fled earth with their heavily leaded tails between their legs. Since the battle with Rhea, and the loss of Mon-el, or Mike as Lena had known him, Kara had slowly dropped into a quiet depression.She hadn’t spent much time outside of her flat, save for her work for Snapper, her super heroine duties, and Alex’s attempts to get her out for some fun.

Kara wouldn’t have said that she was against these outings or envious of the people around her because of their happy relationships, if anything she was elated, especially for her sister’s proposal news. The Danvers sister’s engagement was thrilling and had been just about the only thing to bring Kara out of her stupor. It was just that in all honesty, everything felt bittersweet, tinged with happy memories that could be no more. At night Kara had taken to watching the sky from her window, imagining where the Kryptonian pod had ended up. Praying to Rao that it had arrived safely. The soft knock at her door pulled Kara away from looking at the National City night sky. Her X-ray eyes narrowed as she spied through the door.

“Lena?” She said softly to herself, clearing the clutter of paper and books from the coffee table with her super speed before she languidly making her way to the door. 

"Hello?” She asked as she pulled the door open an inch, poking her head out. “Lena!” She added with a tired smile, receiving a tender smile in return.

“Kara, I’m sorry to disturb you so late.” Lena said as Kara opened the door to her friend, ushering the CEO into her kitchen.

“No don’t be, oh are those potstickers!” The Kryptonian grinned, feeling a little bit of joy warm her as Lena placed the bag on the counter.

“They’re your favourite right?” Lena asked getting an enthusiast nod as Kara fetched two plates, dishing the potstickers between them. Lena put her bag on the table and took out a bottle of white wine.

“Do you drink?” She said as her brow knitted together curiously. The reporter shook her head, speaking through a mouthful of potsticker.

“Not that, but I have some Da-…” Kara caught herself and swallowed the potsticker. “Dated Whiskey, that I should really finish.” She smiled at Lena and turned on her heels to pull a decanter from underneath the sink. It was the last of Mon-el’s Daxamite spirit, it had a strange local name that she hadn’t been able to pronounce or remember. She poured herself a generous glass before looking back at Lena who was chewing away to herself; she got her friend a wine glass from the cabinet and passed it to her.

“Dated whiskey?” Lena said with a frown.

 _Oh Rao,_ Kara thought, _almost let slip there._

“Yeah, dated to 1997?” She said with an awkward smile, knocking the glass back in one, the spirit burned the back of her throat and nose but warmed her belly in just the right way. The Kryptonian let go of a shuddery breath, the alcohol hitting her instantly.

“20 year old Whiskey? You have good taste.” Lena mused, chuckling as she poured herself a glass of wine. Kara poured out the rest of the spirit into her glass and placed the decanter in the sink. “Yeah, it’s not really my good taste.” Kara admitted as she led the pair of them to the sofa, handing Lena the remote as she sat down. “Oh?” Lena said as she flipped through the channels, settling on a late night showing of Ghostbusters. Though she didn’t like to admit it, Lena Luthor had always been a secret Sci-fi nerd. She loved the 90s adaptations of modern technology, simultaneously humbled and amused by its nonsensical nature. She’d have loved nothing more than to work out of a garage and build whatever took her imagination by storm that day but the pressure she had always been under had meant her constant competition with Lex instead. She swallowed some wine, pushing the depressing thought aside; she had come to cheer up Kara after all.

“Yeah, this was Mike’s.” The girl of steel said with a small waver in her voice. She saw Lena nod as they put another round of potstickers in their mouths. Kara realised that she and Lena hadn’t spoken properly since the Daxamite invasion. They had checked in with each other generally, and Supergirl had made sure to check on Lena after everything that had happened with Rhea but questions seemed to hang in the air between them.

“I’m sorry.” Lena said tentatively. “I’m assuming he had to leave with the rest of the Daxamites?” Nodding, Kara put her empty plate down on the coffee table, taking another swig of her glass.

“Yeah, Supergirl said you were on the ship with him, and Rhea. That’s how you found out he was an alien?” She felt the alcohol loosen her tongue, seeing the same relaxed feeling wash over Lena’s face too; she was halfway down her bottle of wine, the plate with the last of her potstickers was placed in Kara’s hands.

“Yes, his mother even had the gall to try to marry us.” Lena scoffed. “Decided we should make her an heir.” The woman coughed as she saw Kara’s eyes grow wide at the thought. “Don’t worry, neither of us agreed to it. Until she decided to threaten me with destroying the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital and the rest of the city. Then we had to accept, but Cat Grant called and stalled her long enough for us to make an escape.” Lena thought back to what Rhea had said about not needing Mon-el and Lena once the marriage ceremony was over to produce the said heir, it made her shudder thinking that the Daxamites could have produced a child that would have been hers by all rights.

“I should have never trusted Rhea, she’s just like my mother.” Lena said bitterly. “If it wasn’t for the portal, Mon-el would still be here. I’m so sorry Kara.” The women looked at each other and they each felt a tug in their chest. Lena for the loss she felt she had imposed on Kara Danvers, the friend who had stuck by her through everything. Kara for the sad look in Lena’s emerald eyes, this was far from her fault, her friend’s will to help the earth and those less fortunate than herself had always inspired her. She couldn’t have known the Daxamites were anything more than what Rhea had told her.

“No Lena, you don’t have to apologise for that. You wanted to do something amazing, securing the worlds resources, and bringing an end to global poverty. I mean that-…” Kara smiled, chuckling fondly as she placed Lena’s empty plate onto her own. “That’s not something to be sorry for. No this is Rhea’s fault, she lied to you, and tried to take over the planet. She’s the reason Mon-el’s not here. Not you.” Kara’s face fell again, and she felt the Luthor’s hand move into her own, squeezing it tightly. Looking at their hands Kara inched over on the sofa, leaning into Lena’s side; she felt the woman’s arm come up to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked softly, the edge of her chin brushed against the top of Kara’s head. The slight touch made her want to bury her face in the CEO’s neck.

“Just stay here with me please.” She replied, the warmth of Lena’s arms helping to eke out the tears she had been holding onto since Mon-el had left. They made trails down Kara’s pinking cheeks as she sniffed hard. “This is the first time I’ve not felt alone since he left.”

Lena nodded and held her a little tighter. “You don’t have to be alone, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” She said, echoing the sentiment Kara had given her after the loss of Jack. It’s what had gotten her through the ordeal, her friends love, and protection.

“Thank you.” Kara said quietly, curling her knees up onto the sofa underneath herself. She leant on the Luthor and cried, wiping her eyes with the tissues Lena handed her as she stroked her hair and whispered kindnesses to her.

“She would have been a crappy mother in-law anyway.” Kara said eventually through a cracked laugh, her face resting on the crook of Lena’s shoulder. Lena laughed and the sound reverberated through her chest against Kara, warming the pair of them.

“I can’t say you’re wrong about that, she didn’t exactly sell me on being her daughter in-law” Lena said, giving Kara a squeeze before she got up to get her some water.

“Thank you.” Kara said as she took the water, taking a big gulp. Lena poured the rest of her wine into her glass after she offered Kara some and she politely declined. The two grew quiet as they drank between themselves, Kara turning her head to look out of the window again. As she saw the night sky the words Lillian had spoken to her in the Fortress of Solitude rang out in her intoxicated thoughts.

_She’ll find out you’ve been lying to her, and when she does, she’ll hate you for it._

Kara felt her heart squeeze, she had lost Mon-el to the stars, would she lose Lena too? The woman turned back to her friend slowly, fresh tears peppering the edges of her eyes.

“Lena?” Kara said quietly.

“Kara?” Lena replied with a curious frown. Her eyes darted to the window in case of a threat. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something.” Kara said suddenly, draining the last of her water, and then the last of her spirit for courage. She stood up with purpose, her vision wavered a bit as she did, the film forgotten about entirely. Kara held out her hands to get the woman to wait for her as she took off her cardigan. Lena’s eyebrows shot up as the garment hit the floor, was she seeing this correctly? Or had that wine knocked her off of her feet?

“Something that involves you taking your clothes off?” Lena said despite herself, blushing suddenly as Kara cocked her head at the comment.

“Sort of?” Kara admitted; looking on in confusion as Lena bit her lip absently.

“Okay.” She agreed, leaning back in her seat, her mind storm of questions that were going to be left unsaid. She wasn’t about to ruin this for herself.

Kara lifted her chin. “I-… Lena.” She said, taking in a deep breath. “I know you’re not like the other Luthors, you’re my best friend, and I never wanted to keep this a secret from you.” Kara pulled apart her shirt, revealing the large red House of El crest. “But I am Supergirl.” Kara felt the very floor swallow her as Lena’s eyes widened in shock. Suddenly her drunken expose was making her feel sick to her stomach. Her very heart twisted in her chest.

 _Please don’t hate me. Please._ She begged, as if Lena would read her mind and take pity at the least.

“You’re Supergirl?” She said after a long pause. Kara nodded, biting her lip nervously. “I mean, the resemblance I always thought was uncanny but you genuinely are Supergirl?” Kara nodded again, watching as Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “So everything that happened with Supergirl, was you? The rescuing, the catching me? The helicopter?” She said, realisation dawning on her, everything really had been Kara.

“Yep, all me.” Kara said, feeling proud of herself. Even if Lena hated her in the end, she had done what was right, and she could always hold onto that.

“I mean it all makes sense now. You two were never in the same place at the same time, you were at least related if not the same person. I just.” Lena trailed off thoughtfully, finishing her wine in one big gulp. “Why not tell me sooner?” She asked, eyes soft with concern, did Kara not trust her? “Because I’m a Luthor? Because of my mother? Or Lex, and Superman?” She exasperatedly guessed in her drunken haste. The woman rubbed her forehead, was she getting a stress headache or a hangover already?

“No no no. I promise.” Kara said, shaking her head as she sat back down next to Lena, not too close so she wouldn’t feel unduly uncomfortable. “It’s nothing to do with you, or your mom, or you being a Luthor, or Lex, or Superman, or anyone.” Kara took a deep breath. “I couldn’t tell you because my boss wants as little people as possible knowing who my identity is, it puts them in danger to know but I think that you’re in more danger not knowing who I am so…” Kara watched Lena for signs of understanding; the woman slowly nodded her head. “This is the first chance I’ve had to tell you, I promise.” Kara added, gulping.The TV was making a crackling sound in the background; Lena had sat on the remote and passed the channel onto static. It was enough to draw both of them out of their intense conversation. Lena sat up enough to get the remote, switching the TV to standby, the pause giving them both time to draw a breath.

“I should have known! I mean who flies here on a bus?” Lena said with a wicked grin that made the corners of her eyes wrinkle. Kara spluttered bashfully, matching her grin.

“E-everyone!” She replied sarcastically, dropping back into her sofa with a relieved sigh. The pair of them laughed, gazing at each other unusually comfortably.

“So, you don’t hate me?” Kara asked softly.

“No. Never.” Lena smiled. “I couldn’t possibly hate the girl of steel.”

“You’re so great Lena Luthor I could just kiss you.” Kara laughed.

“Well with your display earlier, that’s how I thought this was going to go to be honest.” Lena laughed along with her, stopping only when Kara began looking at her quietly.

“That I would kiss you?” Kara asked.

“Well…”Lena said shyly, the colour rising in her cheeks. Now it was her turn to feel her stomach twist. Had she given away too much? “Y-yes? I mean-…”

“Can I?” Kara asked her, realising that she couldn’t quite tell if Lena was joking or not.

“I-… Yes. If you want to?” Lena asked tentatively, leaning ever so slightly forward as Kara sat up.

“Please.” The kryptonian whispered, her lips leaning ever the closer to Lena’s while her hand reached up to cup the Luthor’s strong jaw.

Lena crossed the boundary between them, marvelling at the way their lips moulded into each other like they had always fitted just perfectly. The kiss was like lightning to Lena, Kara’s lips tasted like the warmth of summer, with a hint of fierce spirits that she’d never be able to stomach. It made her head swim in all the right ways, her shoulders rolling into softness, getting goosebumps as Kara ran her thumb tenderly over her cheekbone.

Kara couldn’t have said she realised what her thumb was doing, it was unconsciously tracing Lena’s cheek, marvelling at the defined yet gentle contours. Her lips parted ever so slightly, holding onto the chaste kiss just long enough so she could use the tip of her tongue to drunkenly coax Lena’s from the mouth. For a few moments the kiss deepened and Kara could have sworn she felt Lena press herself ever so slightly into Kara’s strong form.

“I just kissed Supergirl.” Lena said breathless and triumphant when they finally broke the kiss, smiling all the wider as Kara laughed happily.

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Kara admitted bashful again, feeling Lena move closer into her space, lips ghosting over her own invitingly.

“Can I again?” She asked, her voice like honey, feeling Kara bridge the gap without a please; their lips sending electricity along their spines that would keep them up all night long.


	2. Hello Smooth Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get a little bit closer.

It was the phone ringing in short sharp bursts that pulled the two women apart. Lena Luthor, straddled across Kara Danver’s lap, with their hands in each other’s hair and their lips slightly parted in delightful pants.

“Rao, that’s mine.” Kara huffed, unwilling to move from under Lena’s lightly trembling body.

“Do you have to get it?” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear, the warmth of her breath giving the Kryptonian goosebumps.

“I-I do. Supergirl, unfortunately.” She said as Lena slipped back into her seat, letting Kara get up for her phone.

She look at the caller ID and took a deep breath, she had to pretend there was nothing going on at her place after all. What even _was_ going on at her place anyway? The thought made Kara blush as she pressed the receive button.

“Hello?” She said.

“Kara, how’re you doing? I just wanted to check in.” Alex said on the other end. The Danvers sister was curled up on her sofa, her fiancée’s head dosing in her lap.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks. Just having a-…” Kara paused as she felt a soft hand reach around the hem of her trousers. “A quiet night in!” She stammered all too cheerily as she turned enough to see Lena’s narrow emerald orbs watching her.

The playful smirk on her face made Kara bite her lip without thought. Why did she have to be so damn attractive anyway! The way her lipstick had left marks all over the crook of Kara’s neck, the way even in her dishevelment she still looked like an unfathomable goddess. Even the way she was looking at her like a predator that had a tight grasp of its prey. She could think of quite a few ways she’d like to be grasped actually.

“Kara!” Alex yelled into the phone. “Hello! Earth to Kara?”

Kara snapped back into reality just as Lena was planting the softest nip on her opposing ear, her tongue flicked out to graze the lobe. Kara gave a soft gasp as her eyes closed to the sensation, her train of thought completely lost to her.

“Sorry, what did you say Alex?” She said, holding in a whine.

“Are you interested in dinner tomorrow? I’ve got the day off.” Alex said, absently stroking Maggie’s hair, her brow knitted into a tight frown. Kara really didn’t sound like herself, she hadn’t sounded like herself in weeks but this was decidedly different. “You’re ok right?”

“Y-yeah, just fine!” Kara said, the blush in her cheeks rising as Lena trailed the tip of her tongue along the edge of her ear.

“ _Just fine_ ” The Luthor whispered seductively.

“Dinner sound great! I’ll meet you at six?” Kara said loudly, trying to drown out anything of what Lena had been whispering to her. Good gods this was unbearable. Lena had slipped her hand into Kara’s back pocket, giving her ass the lightest squeeze as Alex began talking again.

“Six sounds good, the Chinese place? Did you just squeak?” She asked with growing alarm.

“N-no! Must be a dodgy connection” Kara laughed and leant against her kitchen counter to steady herself. Her head was swimming with lust; she had to get off the damn phone. “So I’ll see you tomorrow, six, at my place. Sounds good, good night! Say hi to Maggie for me.” She said quickly, hearing the softest goodbye before cutting the connection.

Kara turned to lean back on the counter, phone still in her hand. She stared down the woman who stood innocently in front of her, her face tightly trying to conceal the smile she wore.

“You have to remember I’m a Luthor.” Lena grinned wickedly, the soft dark chuckle that rose from her throat made her desperately alluring. Kara realised that she missed the feel of Lena’s hand on her ass; it felt decidedly barer without it.

She shook her head, feigning annoyance. “And you’re the worst of them all.”

Lena gave a mock gasp. “Oh, you wound me Supergirl!” She said as she took a step into Kara’s space. Lena felt the inside of the woman’s thigh brush against her own and was vaguely aware that if she stepped forward just a slight bit more, she’d be putting pressure exactly where the girl of steel was craving it.

Kara smiled, laughing with Lena, she shyly dipped her head but felt the touch of Lena’s finger under her chin. The woman gently guided her gaze back up to catch her in a fiercely passionate kiss, Kara’s hands found their way into Lena’s hair, holding her close against her. Close enough that Lena swore she could feel Kara’s heartbeat against her own, though she wasn’t totally sure.  

“So I have you till six o’clock tomorrow?” Lena asked in a whisper that ghosted over Kara’s kiss sensitive lips.

 _You can have me on this counter top preferably_. Kara’s eyes grew wide at the very thought as she nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t know what you want to do till then?” She said, drawing a shy smile from Lena.

“Well. If you’d like?” Lena leant in close to Kara’s ear, whispering again. “I’d like to taste you?”

Kara felt the heat between her legs spike at the idea, her clit throbbed against the fabric of her underwear and the tightness of her super suit. It was taking everything she had not to grind down on Lena’s thigh in a weak attempt to ease the hunger in her body.

“Please?” Kara said, leaning back so she could catch Lena’s eye, the alien looked oddly determined.

“You’re sure?” Lena asked, her brows rose in some surprise but a curiously devilish smirk played on her lips all the same. Just thinking of being under Kara Danvers was making her breathing hitch.

“Yes.” Kara agreed. “Definitely” She added with an easy smile.

Lena dipped her head and kissed along her lover’s neck, eliciting the softest moans from Kara. Her hands came up to unbutton her shirt, trailing those kisses down the exposed skin till they got to Kara’s super suit. Lena gave the fabric a playful bite but was surprised by the gasp Kara gave.

“Oh Rao, Winn is going to kill me if you damage this suit too!” She said.

“What happened to the last one?” Lena asked as she finished undoing Kara’s shirt, brushing it off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

“Shrunk it in the drier.” Kara admitted sheepishly.

Lena chuckled and moved the tips of her fingers underneath the suits collar trying to give it some breathing space before she pulled the hem up from her waist. As she lifted it over the Kryptonian’s chest both of her bare breasts dropped into view. Lena stopped, her mouth hung open ever so slightly.

“You don’t wear a bra under the suit?” She asked.

“The suit’s tailored with support.” Kara said, watching Lena stare for a very absorbed amount of time.

If Lena could have had one wish it would have been to have that image burned into her retinas but she stopped herself wishing too hard, she didn’t think it was exactly becoming of the CEO to a multi-billion dollar company.

“And yet.” She said quietly, considering the idea anyway.

“And yet what?” Kara asked, her face a picture of puzzlement as Lena lifted the rest of the shirt off.

“And yet-…” Lena dropped the top half of the suit, thinking on the spot. “And yet you wouldn’t even know!” She said with a smile.

 _Nice save there Luthor._ She thought to herself.

Quickly distracting the pair of them Lena’s hands found their way to Kara’s ass, giving both cheeks a squeeze as she lightly sucked one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth, swirling her hot tongue against the perky nub.

The moan that rose from deep in Kara’s chest sent shivers down Lena’s spine, the woman pulled their bodies close so that she could kiss up along Kara’s breast bone to plant love bites around the base of her neck. All the while Lena was listening to Kara chirp and moan, and though the hickies didn’t stick to Kara’s impenetrable skin, she certainly still appreciated them.

“Rao, you’re so beautiful.” Kara said her head swimming at Lena’s touch. She was trailing rougher nips down Kara’s collar as she spoke, her hands rolling the Kryptonian’s soft breasts in her hands. Lena smiled and felt Kara start to plant kisses across her brow too.

“Please don’t tease anymore Lena,” Kara whined. “I just want you to fuck me.”

Lena had only ever heard that in her dreams, the ones she had squashed to the back of her mind after she’d enjoyed the feeling of her hands on her own body. During her lazy weekend afternoon naps or her late night stop overs for work. In her dreams it was only ever Kara that had come to her; she had yet to have a dream about Supergirl.

“Of course Kara.” Lena said with a smile, she caught the woman in a deep kiss, leading her back towards the sofa so she could get her on her back. She felt Kara undo the zip at the back of her dress, the garment fell away as they walked back together, and she stepped out of it with undeniable grace.

Between kisses Kara bit the bottom of Lena’s lip gently, surprising her enough that she gave a little yelp. Kara instantly moved to soothe her by drawing her tongue over the spot, kissing her better.

“Sorry.” She whispered, taking the moment to look at Lena who was down to just her underwear. The black lace complimented her in all the right ways, as if she was made from carved gypsum.

“No you’re not.” Lena grinned, hands pulling Kara’s trousers open to slip them down. Kara shuddered at the cool air that tickled at her dribbling pussy, she was wetter than she’d realised, wetter than Lena had realised either as she watched her kick the last of her clothes under the coffee table.

Lena bit her lip absently as she watched Kara reach around to undo her bra, the woman’s bare body was so close and yet her small amount of underwear was keeping her just too far. The bra dropped to the floor and Kara knelt down slowly in front of her, her fingers hooked into either side of her knickers. In an almost vulnerable look she asked for permission, her head tipped ever so slightly to the side.

“Don’t make me wait forever Danvers.” Lena teased, smiling down at her. Kara looked too good on her knees. The air met her intimate body and sent a chill running through her too; it was a lingering feeling that was totally overridden by the hot kisses that Kara planted on her inner thigh. Lena gave a soft gasp, her hand moving through Kara’s hair as the Kryptonian nipped at the soft sensitive flesh there, slowly making her way back up.

Between the pair of them Lena wondered whether they were both nervous? Or was the slow pace because they had both waited so long for this, and they couldn’t bear to miss the chance to drink in ever part of each other. Kara stopped just shy of Lena’s centre, helping her to step out of her pants, they were thrown under the coffee table too before she stood back up slowly, kissing Lena all the way to her soft red lips.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Kara said into Lena’s ear, feeling her hold onto her shoulders in reply before she leapt up. The hero caught her in her strong arms for a second time since they’d met and she grinned wickedly at the idea, this time she felt Lena’s slick pussy draw a wet mark against her navel, her legs tight around her waist.

Lena’s kisses turned fierce, they drank in the taste of Kara as she walked them to her bedroom, completely bare asses exposed to the National City skyline. Kara couldn’t have cared less about the curtains as Lena’s tongue flicked against the tip of her own, their mouths moulding together in passionate rasps. Kara left love bites on the collar of the woman she held in her arms, kicking the bedroom door shut before laying her out on the bed.

Lena fell back with a laugh and reluctantly unwound her legs from Kara’s waist; she leant up to pull the woman closer to herself, her hand on the small of her back. Kara straddled her and felt Lena’s hips rise to grind against her, she ground down herself, leaving her own wet mark just above Lena’s mound. The two shared a deep rough kiss, Lena’s teeth grazing Kara’s ear as she told her to roll over.

Kara nodded and rolled over with such speed that the bed creaked underneath them, in her excitement she had forgotten to moderate herself and now Lena was on top of her, hair a little bit dishevelled.

“You’re really good at that.” Lena smiled through her dizziness, pushing her hair out of her face as she leant down to kiss Kara’s neck, the woman gave a bashful smile that melted into hot groans. She loved the way Lena’s mouth felt on her, the way she would suck on her to tempt out as much noise as possible.

“You’re really good at that too.” Kara said, watching as Lena kissed down to her nipples. She sucked one of the pert nubs into her mouth, rolling it between her sharp teeth. The other she rolled with just her thumb while she caressed the outside of Kara’s thigh with her free hand.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Lena purred flicking the nipple with her tongue as her fingers began to explore the heat between Kara’s legs. The woman throbbed at the light touches; she was already dribbling onto her bedsheets. When Lena’s fingers entered her she was surprised by how good it felt, after her relationship with Mon-El she had become used to a certain type of sex. It had satisfied an itch at least.

Lena’s fingers curled inside Kara, the sensation drew a rough throaty sound from her and Lena smiled triumphantly. Just two fingers were enough to make her sound like she was coming undone beneath her already. What would three do? She thought to herself as she pulled her hand back just enough to slip another finger inside her.

Lena’s thrusts grew shorter and sharper as she watched Kara writhe underneath her, the Kryptonian’s gasps were chiming in quicker, her eyes closed as she balled her fists into her sheets.

“L-Lena faster!” She choked out between pleasured whimpers. She was rolling her hips against Lena’s fingers; desperate for the release that had been slowly burning its way into her body, she wanted to cum so badly.

Lena ducked down to press her mouth to Kara’s pussy, she tasted different to any other woman she’d ever had. The alluring muskiness coated her lips as she lapped at the woman’s clit in broad strokes, she slowed the thrusts of her fingers to draw out Kara’s torment, she couldn’t help making her wait for it a little longer.

“Please?” Kara pleaded, realising what she was doing to her. Kara’s whole body was trembling on the cusp of orgasm, she had balled her hand into Lena’s soft mane of hair, almost tempted to press her mouth against her pussy.

Lena almost growled as she heard Kara beg, it was like music to her and made her blood rush. The Luthor began to fuck her hard, her fingers curling against the wall of her pussy as she thrust them into her as deeply as possible. Her tongue was working overtime rolling and flicking Kara’s swollen clit, as she felt her walls start to clamp down tightly on her fingers.

Kara screamed her name as she came into Lena’s mouth, the woman’s hand pulling Lena’s hair lightly as she rolled her hips in release. She felt the orgasm rock from her throbbing pussy all the way through her body; it warmed every inch of her and left her swimming in pleasure. Lena moaned against Kara’s orgasm as she drew it out as long as possible, keeping her full with her fingers as she lightly licked her sensitive clit. The taste of the alien beneath her flooded her senses, she was soaking herself.

As Kara came down from her orgasm Lena pulled her fingers out of her, too tempted to pass up the chance to taste her a little bit more she sucked her fingers into her mouth with a moan.

“God you are amazing Kara.” Lena said wistfully.

“M-me?” Kara chuckled in disbelief. “I didn’t do that by myself.” She said, letting her head come back down to earth, her whole body growing relaxed. This was the best she had felt in forever.

Kara sat up and pulled Lena into a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. “Rao, so that’s what I taste like.” She said as she buried her face into Lena’s neck, giving a long contented sigh. Lena stroked her hair with a soft smile and a murmur in agreement.

“Your turn.” Kara said into Lena’s collar bone, she ran her tongue up the woman’s neck so she could nip on her ear. “Please?” She asked.

Lena moaned, and kissed the crook of Kara’s jaw. “Yes, lay back.” She said, and watched as Kara lay back on her pillows, her hair pooling behind her head. “You’re beautiful.” Lena said. “Don’t take this the wrong way but…”

“But what?” Kara asked, her brow furrowing in confusing.

“You’re beautiful… and I want to ride your face?” Lena said with a careful expression, she was being a lot braver than she ever imagined but Kara made her feel safe. She didn’t get to feel safe often enough.

“S-sure.” Kara said with wide eyes, a blush rising in her cheeks. The very thought made her throb with an aftershock, she didn’t feel so sleepy anymore.

“You’re sure?” Lena asked tentatively, Kara sat up enough to pull Lena’s by the hand towards herself with an enthusiastic nod. The Luthor knelt over the Super’s face almost gingerly, but Kara reached up to press her face into Lena’s pussy, making her moan in delight.

Kara’s tongue lapped in wide strokes along Lena’s lower lips while the woman positioned herself comfortably on her knees, she held onto Kara’s headboard and rolled her hips curiously. The moan it brought made Kara press her tongue inside of Lena’s pussy, she tasted a little sweet but with a delightful sharpness. She swirled her tongue inside of her, moaning as she swallowed Lena’s scent.

Kara enjoyed the inside of Lena before she mapped the outside,  she rolled the tip of her tongue over the hood of Lena’s clit, drawing it out so she could suck on it. Lena felt her thighs give a shudder, it felt too good, and she couldn’t help but roll her hips with each suck. She didn’t dare to thrust too hard in case she lost contact with Kara’s mouth, she couldn’t bear to be further way from her then was necessary.

Lena felt Kara move her hands from where they had rested on her thighs, the first moved up under to cup her ass in support while the other found its way to the entrance to her pussy. Lena bit her lip as she felt two of Kara’s fingers slip inside of her, she let loose a deep satisfying moan, this was everything she needed. Kara smiled before she flicked her tongue over Lena’s clit with her super speed, it made the woman above her dig her nails into the headboard.

“Th-that’s cheating!” Lena moaned loudly, smiling down at her lover.

The feeling was making the euphoric sensations roll through her like electricity; her whole body was becoming particularly sensitive. Lena couldn’t help herself as she rode Kara’s fingers as hard as possible, the Kryptonian keeping up with her thrusts, and keeping her mouth squarely on target.

Kara’s blue eyes light up as she felt the first tremors of Lena’s orgasm rolling through her walls, she curled her fingers as she’d felt Lena do inside herself, and was rewarded with a heavy groan that rose from out of Lena’s chest.

Lena’s breasts both bouncing above her, the woman’s clit in her mouth and her fingers slick with Lena’s scent; Kara could have sworn she could have cum just from the act alone. She moaned into Lena’s pussy which sent a strong vibration through Lena’s lower half, and the Luthor came harder than she had before. Her walls clamped down on Kara’s fingers, throbbing rhythmically as her whole body trembled. She leant on the headboard as the orgasm rocked her whole body.

“Oh K-kara. Kara!” Lena panted heavily, riding out the orgasm to its fullest. Kara smiled as she finally let go of Lena’s clit, she could hear the woman’s heartbeat like drums and she revelled in her good work.

“Fuck-…” Lena murmured, a light sheen of sweat beaded on her warm skin. She felt Kara pull her fingers from her gently, and watched as the woman between her legs sucked them into her mouth with a wink. Lena chuckled in disbelief as she moved off of Kara’s face, laying down beside her as the woman smiled at her.

“Better?” Kara asked casually, pulling her bed covers up so she could wrap them around the pair. Lena felt the aftershocks tickle her body as she rolled over to snuggle under the duvet.

“Much.” Lena said with a sigh as she pressed her face into the warmth of Kara’s neck, her thighs were sticky with cum but that didn’t stop her entwining them with Kara’s all the same. Kara kissed Lena’s head softly, her eyes drooping almost immediately, but she felt Lena tip her head up just enough to kiss her once more.

“Goodnight” They whispered as they both drifted off into a contented sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the Kudos and lovely comments!! :D


	3. Rise and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena enjoy a very eventful morning.

As the sunrise cracked through Kara’s window, Lena opened her eyes to blearily greet the morning. It took her a few seconds to realise just where she was, and in what position she was in exactly; Kara’s nose brushed the back of her neck as they spooned, the hero snoring light and peaceful. Lena smiled to herself, squirming her way back ever so slightly to stay wrapped in Kara’s warm embrace. Her thoughts instantly returned to the night before as her bare ass brushed against the woman’s strong thighs, her face had been in between those very same thighs she realised. The Luthor purred triumphantly to herself, feeling decidedly smug about her liaison. The soft sound was just loud enough that it drew Kara from her deeper dreams, making the alien murmur before she nuzzled into Lena’s hair; making the point that she really wasn’t ready to get up yet.

Lena found her mind wandering with the steady breathing of the woman beside her. She thought about all the times she had watched Supergirl land onto her balcony at L-corp, the way Kara and Lillian had fought to both save her from the other, and everything that happened between Lex, and Superman. She and Kara were even more greatly intertwined then she could have ever believed. Her best friend was the greatest hero National City had ever known. It made the pit of her stomach grow unusually warm at the thought that Kara had always been there to protect her, had saved her life on numerous occasions both as herself and as Supergirl. What’s more Lena realised she had repaid that favour herself and a sense of fierce pride joined the warm feeling, her heart happy for the first time in a long time.

Lena twisted just enough to press her face into Kara’s neck, she heard the woman make a small murmur of approval as she planted the softest kiss there. “Mm... Lena.” She breathed, eyes still shut. Lena smiled to herself and wondered if Kara had ever said her name while wrapped up in Mon-el’s company instead. The thought made her blush a little, the idea of herself somewhere in the Kryptonian’s dreams.

What would Lillian say if she could see them both now she thought, laughing humourlessly at her own dark answer. “Probably nothing as she called in a firing squad.” She whispered, her imagination running wild with visions of Lillian, calm as a sergeant ready to shower Kryptonite, and bullets into the pair of them. Her mother might finally give up trying to use her and just straight up try to destroy her and everything she had worked for instead.

“Lena…?” Kara whispered, her eyes finally opening, Lena’s soft voice catching her attention.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lena said, as Kara pressed into the pillows, her chin resting against the Luthor’s crown.

“No, no.” She murmured in reply, rubbing her eyes. “Are you ok?”

Lena nodded, ghosting kisses along Kara’s neck. “Just thinking out loud.” Lena admitted.

“About a firing squad?” Kara asked, her brow pulled into a tight frown.

“I was just-…” Lena said quietly, thinking about her mother, at the way Lillian would have looked at her with disgust to see her wrapped up in Kara’s arms.

“I was just thinking about everything, and last night.” Lena admitted, letting her gaze fall away from Kara’s, she sucked on her bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, her brow softening. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“No, no!” Lena said, all too quickly, looking up as she felt Kara pull away just enough to look at her too. “Not at all, I just wonder… what people will think.” She said tentatively.

Kara laid her head back down thoughtfully. “About us? Or about me?” She ventured, her heart suddenly squeezing at the idea that she might have caused some offence to Lena whose face turned away for a second.

“Not you.” She said finally. “But us, definitely, I mean.” The woman was uncomfortable, everything about her wanted to ask Kara to be hers there and then. The idea that she might say no however kept her lips unusually glued together.

“A Super and a Luthor.” Lena said quietly, finally looking at Kara again, searching for any kind of understanding.

“Together. Well not _together_ , together. Right?” Kara said awkwardly, the Kryptonian was the epitome of bravery and honesty but Rao, Lena Luthor turned her knees to jelly. As much as she thought it, wanted it, had even dreamed about it (Not that Kara would ever admit that). She couldn’t come out and ask the woman whose legs were still tangled with her own. To say they were both so nervous, neither one of them had even tried to put space between them.

“R-right.” Lena agreed half-heartedly. “We’re just two friends, who occasionally sleep together.”

“And who support each other through the tough times.” Kara chimed in.

“And who share dinner dates, and secrets, and a love for 90s boybands.” Lena laughed, feeling a little warmer as a smile crept up into the creases of Kara’s eyes.

“And occasionally save each other’s lives from the bad guys.” Kara added along with her.

“Who may or may not be someone’s own family.” Lena said with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. A sudden dower thought crossed her mind, how _could_ Kara ever love her if she was Supergirl? The things the Luthor’s had done, how could she ever even consider her. Surely they would never work. No matter how much she tried to change the Luthor name.

“We sound like girlfriends.” Kara said bashfully, blushing awkwardly when Lena took a slight pause, she had been wrapped up in her own thoughts too much to even realise what Kara had said.

“Sorry what did you say?” Lena asked, acutely aware of the miasma of doubt in the air.

Kara gulped softly. “I-… Umm… I said we sound like girlfriends.” What Kara wouldn’t have done for some more Daxam Whiskey right now; the butterflies in her stomach were doing cartwheels.

“Oh, I suppose we do.” Lena said softly, great green eyes shining wildly as her heart pounded hard in her chest. “My mother never approved of my girlfriends.” She said with a chuckle.

“I guess I have that in common with your girlfriends too.” Kara said with a grin that was all too infectious. Lena dipped her head, wanting to kiss her again; the feeling of her lips on Kara’s was just too inviting.

“Yes I can’t say that you don’t.” Lena nodded, stretching languidly. “She certainly wouldn’t approve of you for multiple reasons.”

“Is that all that’s stopping you?” Kara asked despite herself, she sucked on her lips, wishing that maybe she had thought a bit more before opening her mouth. She looked at Lena with wide uncertain eyes.

“Stopping me from what?” Lena raised a brow, she was being unbearably coy.

“Stopping you from… asking me to be your girlfriend?” Kara said tripping over herself ever so slightly. She felt the words leave her mouth without much direction from herself; it was almost as if someone else was speaking through her. When did she get so brave? _Or stupid_ , chimed in a doubtful afterthought.

Lena felt her chin quiver with anticipation, it was now or never Luthor. “The only thing stopping me asking you is the chance you might say no.” She said, watching Kara without blinking. Time seemed to stretch beyond what was possible and Lena felt her breathing stop along with it.

“There’s no chance of that.” Kara said quietly, the words hanging ever so lightly between them.

Lena blinked finally, a soft breath leaving her chest. “So…” She began only to feel Kara close the gap between them, kissing her with the warmth of a thousand yellow suns. Lena reached up to tangle her hands into the woman’s hair, pulling her just that bit closer. God she could get used to this.

The kiss grew deeper as the women pressed into each other hungrily and the passion from the night before flared suddenly. Kara rolled Lena onto her back and kisses down the Luthor’s alabaster neck stopping just at the crook of her collar, right where she could feel Lena’s pulse marching she placed a rough hickie. Kara’s teeth grazed the spot straight after causing Lena to moan deep and appreciatively. The whole of L-Corp would see that she realised through a haze of lust, she made a mental note to cover herself before she left Kara’s apartment.

Lena’s hand reached down and grabbed Kara’s ass hard, she felt the curve of the cheek spill over the edges of her palm comfortably. The woman’s nails would have left mark on any normal person with the fierceness of her grip; Kara felt her nethers throb in response and a low unchecked gasp escaped her lips.

“L-Lena.” She murmured before she was caught in a hot kiss, the Luthor biting the Kryptonian’s lip with an almost inaudible growl.

“Yes?” She asked as she ran desperate little nips along Kara’s collar, everything in her burned with desire, she wanted to fuck Kara till the whole building knew she was hers.

“Please?” Kara whispered against Lena’s ear, her hand reaching down to take Lena’s wrist. She moved the woman’s free hand to the wetness between her legs before her lips sucked on Lena’s earlobe seductively. “ _Please._ ” She repeated.

Lena moaned, biting her lip to try and retain some small amount of decorum but that was proving impossible. Her fingers were ridiculously close to the entrance of Kara’s swollen pussy, in the shortest movement she could have the woman above her quivering in pieces. The very idea made her purr to herself, and the pair of them burned with want.

“Yes.” Lena moved against her body as she started to draw circles around the hood of Kara’s clit with her fingertips. She wanted to draw out the most glorious noises from Kara; she couldn’t bring herself to end the game too soon.

Kara rolled her hips, desperate for more purchase against Lena’s hold on her, she felt the raven haired woman lean up to kiss down her breasts, sucking a pert nipple into her mouth. Kara moaned as Lena flicked it with the tip of her tongue, her hand reached down and caught the Luthor off guard, teasing the bud of her clit with the same circular motion. Lena moaned against the swell of her breasts and Kara felt the vibrations through her whole body, it made her very spine shudder.

“Fuck.” Kara murmured, she felt Lena’s legs part for her and she shifted just enough to slip her fingers inside of her. Kara felt the walls of her lovers pussy throb against her eagerly, her hand growing slick with the woman’s scent.

“Fuck Lena.” She moaned, she couldn’t stop herself from grinding against her hand, desperate for her to fill her till she screamed. Kara didn’t have to wait long, as Lena planted another attempt at a hickie to the inside of her breast she slid her fingers inside of her, the fullness setting off sparks.

The women held on tightly as they both thrust their fingers inside of the other, teasing their clits with the brush of their thumbs. Kara was practically bouncing on Lena’s hand as she rode her, between sloppily given kisses and near animalistic groans the pair of them came undone. The orgasms rolled through them both, making them each clamp the others fingers deep inside themselves. Kara moaned into Lena’s hair as the warmth spiked up through her stomach and along her body, Lena found herself pressed to Kara’s chest, feeling the same fire race across her in time with the Kryptonian’s heartbeat. They drank in each other through the moment, letting other experience their release to the fullest.

Kara eventually rolled off of Lena as the aftershocks from her orgasm took over her body, their hold on each other slipping away. The women panted between each other, Lena planting the gentlest kisses against Kara’s shoulder.  It was a few moments before either of them made any effort to move.

“Again.” Lena said hoarsely breaking the easy silence between them; her piercing green gaze entranced Kara.

“A-again?” She panted as Lena rolled her onto her back, surprised.

“Please?” She asked, pulling back enough to give Kara some breathing room, she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Kara nodded fervently. “What do you have in mind?” She asked, watching as Lena turned around, the woman was just as beautiful from the back as she was the front, her shoulder blades unwound the tension which they had owned for much too long. Lena balanced herself on her hands, her ass lifting into the air just enough so that Kara could easily get underneath her.

“Let’s taste each other.” Lena said, looking back with a smile. “And no cheating.” She said sternly, making Kara’s walls quiver. It was a shame she wouldn’t be able to use her superpowers but Rao, she wasn’t about to refuse an order like _that_.

“N-no cheating.” Kara agreed, as she reached up to trail her tongue along the dribble of cum that had made its way down Lena’s inner thigh. She felt the woman’s body shudder above her as she settled her mouth between her legs. Kara’s lips kissed the tip of Lena’s clit cheekily, before giving it the lightest nip with her teeth.

“L-loser cums first!” Lena rasped through a rough moan, she pressed her mouth to Kara’s pussy and the smouldering scent from the last orgasm she had filled her senses.

Kara pulled away just enough so Lena would hear her loud and clear. “Prepare to lose!” She grinned wickedly before pulling Lena by the hips, pressing her face into her pussy. Kara revelled in the musky scent of the woman above her; she pressed her tongue inside of Lena and found she was overcome by the sharp almost sweet taste.

Lena wasn’t wasting any time either, she used her mouth expertly, her normally pristine features were completely dishevelled and soaked in what was in all fairness alien cum. It made her smile for a second against the arousal reaching its way through her. If Lillian only _knew_ what she was doing, who she was doing.

She was delightfully smug, feeling like the cat that got the cream, as the pair of them worked hard to push the other over the edge first. Kara felt Lena’s pussy throb in time with the way she dragged her tongue against her swollen lips. Her tongue worked its way around Lena’s clit next, flicking it with a wanton enthusiasm that wasn’t beyond the realms of human speed. She dreaded to think what Lena would do if she cheated and used her super speed.

It was Kara who surprisingly came first though, the orgasm that rocked through her caught her by surprise. The way Lena had tasted was just enough to send her over the edge; she was too intoxicating not to be overcome by. Kara‘s hips ground against Lena who met her with just as much want and fervour. She followed soon after with her own orgasm; Kara using her fingers to finish her off, much too busy moaning to use her mouth anymore.

The pair of the shuddered together and Kara felt Lena go limp against her, her whole body trembling as she crashed out on top of her. The pair of them panted heavily, Kara wiping at the sheen of sweat that had fallen into her vision.

“B-breakfast?” Kara asked finally with a rasp, to which Lena nodded. The women gingerly parted with smiles on their faces, they sat back against Kara’s headboard, coming down from their high almost shyly.

“You like pancakes right?” Kara added with her usual charm.

“I do.” Lena laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May edit later, all comments and critique welcome!


	4. Master Chef

Lena and Kara made their way into Kara’s kitchen, neither of them bothering to put on the clothes that they looked at with a ginger smile. Kara directed Lena to her shower first before she set about changing the sheets on her bed. She was suddenly self-conscious that she had a very beautiful woman in her apartment, who was probably used to the finer things in life; like crisp clean sheets unsoiled by last night’s cum. Kara’s brow knitted as she picked up her dressing gown from the floor, it had fallen off of its hook with all the bedroom antics that had been going on. She threw the garment over her arm, leaving things in a much better state than she’d found them.

Listening for the sound of the shower spraying though the bathroom door, she loaded her dressing gown into the drier without turning it on. A soft blush rose in the woman’s cheeks, Lena would like a warm fluffy dressing gown after her shower right? Maybe she was being too soft, but she’d never had an ambiguous one night stand before. The Kryptonian fetched some of her pyjamas for her guest to change into, including some of her underwear, realising Lena had arrived without a night bag or anything similar. She doubted she’d mind wearing her clothes; she’d been wearing a whole host of other things the night before anyway.

Kara set herself to brewing the morning coffee while she waited her turn; as she heard the water in the bathroom shut off she knocked on the door, the clothes sat in her hand.

“Just a second.” Lena called as she slipped one of the larger towels around her chest, the Luthor was basking in the feeling of freshness. She padded over to the door, opened it, and poked her head out. Kara smiled at her warmly, noticing that Lena’s hair was dripping still and clung to the contours of her neck. It didn’t do much good in covering the marks she had left behind there however, a collection of silky soft bruises in a ray of purple hues trailed up to her ear.

Kara’s attention was totally caught on the marks, a pang of guilty pleasure swirled in her stomach. On the one hand she didn’t want to embarrass Lena, a powerful woman whom she respected wholeheartedly. On the other, the idea that she had claimed those parts of Lena for herself made her giddy.

“Are those for me?” Lena asked, one eyebrow arched, Kara hadn’t said anything since she opened the door. “Oh-…Umm, yes!” Kara shook her head, snapping back to reality. “I thought since you hadn’t brought a change of clothes with you.”

Lena smiled, taking the clothes and hugging them to her chest. “Thank you.” She said. “I’ll be out in a minute, so you can...” She motioned between Kara and the shower, her senses still keenly aware that Kara was still naked, and decidedly musky. Not that she was overly complaining.

“No rush!” Kara assured her, stepping back into the kitchen to pour them both coffee. “There are new toothbrushes in the cupboard if you want one, and I have a warm dressing gown for you when you’re done, and coffee. Black, two sugars?”

Lena blushed and smiled widely, listening to the woman speak so quick and nervous. She was terribly cute for someone so formidable.

“Th-thank you, Kara. And yes please, no cream.” Lena said, before ducking back into the bathroom to change. She heard the drier start to tumble to itself just as the door clicked behind her.  The woman grinned as she leaned back on the bathroom door. The steam from the shower hung in the air and made her feel unusually cosy and safe, how nice it was to feel safe.

Lena wandered over to the sink, taking her time to brush her teeth, slip on the borrowed clothes, and adjust her hair accordingly. She peered at her reflection in the fogged mirror; she looked more than good enough for breakfast but something was decidedly missing. She realised almost shyly that she wanted to leave a little a note behind for Kara. With a chuckle all to herself, she drew her finger over the glass carefully leaving a smiley face behind.

“You’re such a dope.” She said quietly before she left the bathroom, walking straight back into the kitchen and directly into Kara, who was holding the warm dressing gown in her hands.

 “Are you like this with everyone who stays the night?” Lena asked, smiling again at the blush that crept into Kara’s cheeks.

“N-no? Yes! Wait…” Kara glared as Lena started to laugh, letting Kara slip the dressing gown onto her shoulders.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She said, kissing Kara’s cheek.

Kara smiled, twisting just enough to catch Lena in another deeper kiss.

“I’m going to shower.” Kara said with a roll of her eyes, walking backwards into the bathroom. “The remote’s on the coffee table with your coffee, I won’t be long.”

Lena nodded and settled herself into her seat from the night previous while Kara slipped into her shower. The Kryptonian moved to set the water to hot but hesitated over the dial. Really wouldn’t a cold shower be more appropriate? She thought to herself. Would it even make a difference? Kara laughed, knowing in her heart of hearts that it would do nothing to help her.

The shower sprayed hot, and Kara lathered, taking the time to relax and think about her next move.

Kara Danvers, and Lena Luthor?  
  
Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.  
  
_Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor!_

She couldn’t believe it, flirting and fantasies aside, Lena had always struck Kara in a way that wasn’t entirely platonic. She had never wanted to act on those feelings before now though, terrified of ruining their gold star friendship. Lena wanted her though, really _wanted_ her. In all senses of the word it seemed, though a seed of doubt nestled itself in to the pit of Kara’s stomach. What if this was all just a euphoric high? Were they taking a huge risk? Could their friendship withstand something so intimate?

She should really speak to Lena she thought, properly and seriously this time. Without interrupting her to kiss her gorgeously soft and plump lips, the ones that had explored so much of her already. Kara put her head in her hands and gave a groan, how was she ever going to stay focused. She looked at the shower and before shutting it off turned the dial to the coldest setting possible. The woman squealed as the water hit her warm sweet smelling skin, it felt like ice and made the hero shudder despite herself.

Hopping out of shower and switching it off from afar, she wrapped herself in a towel and sat down to shiver.

“That should do it. C’mon Danvers.” She said to herself. The woman looked up at the mirror and noticed the smiley face that was misted into the glass; she smiled and hugged herself under the fluffy cotton.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t doubt so much._ She thought.

***

It didn’t take Kara very long to dress and collect her coffee. When she walked through to the kitchen she saw Lena curled up in the dressing gown, watching the news intently with her empty cup sat on the table.

“What happened?” She asked, noticing the furrow in Lena’s brow.

“A small group of Metahumans have been found in a disused part of the National City subway.” She said softly, watching a tiny L-corp fibre optic camera drone navigate its way through the old National City catacombs.

“Seriously?” Kara’s eyebrows rose. “I thought mutants weren’t common to your world?”

“Metahumans.” Lena corrected, her gaze catching Kara’s who nodded knowingly.

“Metahumans.” She repeated, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

“And they’re not usually; I’ve never known them to be found in National City before.” Lena leaned over and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder; the woman wrapped her arm around her warmly.

“Do Metahumans get treated the same way that aliens do?” Kara asked quietly, watching as the drone narrowed in on a shot of a wall of concrete and rubble. The drone navigated its way through a tiny gap over the brow of the debris, the view jostled as it knocked against the roof of the subway.

“How did they find them?” Kara asked.

“Damages from the Daxamite invasion, originally that part of the subway was cordoned off for works to extent the railway into neighbouring boroughs of the city. The city council ran out of money for the project though, so the mayor stopped the expansion all together and left that part of the subway to ruins. That was about five years ago.” Lena said, not taking her eyes off the screen. “They’re saying it has nothing to do with Mayor Lancaster and that the Metahumans are squatters but… I’m not so sure. It seems too coincidental for group of them to turn up under National City without someone noticing them.”

“Lancaster was always shady, they’re not exactly known for their upfront friendly personality.” Kara added, a frown creeping its way across her face. “Do you think I should go and investigate?” She asked.

Lena nodded. “They could use an ambassador I’m sure, whether that’s as Kara Danvers or Supergirl.”

A smile broke through the frown immediately, it felt nice to have her both her super hero and personal identities recognised as two equally powerful people. She was always slightly apprehensive at the idea that once people knew her as Supergirl, she wouldn’t be able to just be Kara anymore.

“Yeah, I’ll see if Alex wants to get in on it before dinner. This sounds like a DEO kind of case.” Kara got up from her seat, stretching languidly in front of Lena, the contours of her muscles clearly visible under the soft fabric of her pyjamas. It was enough to make the Luthor blush just a little bit.

“Pancakes first though?” Kara smiled, as Lena nodded distractedly.

“Please.” She said as Kara walked into her kitchen, picking up a bowl and ingredients out from her top cabinet. “Do you need any help?” She asked, watching as Kara cracked eggs, and measured flour.

“Not really, I make these more than anything else I make.” Kara grinned, whisking the ingredients together.

“You live on a diet of potstickers and pancakes?” Lena asked casually, Kara dipped her head shyly before tipping the mixture into a jug.

“Not completely! Sometimes I have fruit… with the pancakes.” Kara defended, dropping butter into a heated pan; the butter skated around the flat of the metal, sizzling enticingly.

“A whole fruit?” Lena asked as her brow rose playfully, watching as Kara poured the first few pancakes.

“A _whole_ fruit.” Kara shot back, sticking her tongue out at her. She rolled the batter around the pan, the smell wafting up and through the apartment, making their mouths water in anticipation. 

Lena gasped in mock shock. “A _whole_ fruit.” She repeated, sticking her tongue out at Kara in return, making her smile.

“Shuuuuut uuuuup...” Kara whined as she flipped the pancakes over before turning them out onto a plate beside the stove. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she poured the next few onto the skillet.

“Make me?” Lena winked, leaning back into the sofa with a challenging smirk. She almost laughed as she saw Kara look at the pan in front of her, her eyes betraying whether she should abandon breakfast for her instead.

“I-…” Kara began as Lena stood up from the sofa, she watched as she walked around the coffee table, and towards her, her eyes a little hooded and decidedly predatory.

“I would but I’m busy.” Kara said as she felt Lena sneak up behind her. Her hands came up to rest on Kara’s hips as she kissed along her shoulder blade.

“Too busy for me?” Lena teased as her mouth ghosted over the hinge of Kara’s jaw; she sucked hard there for a moment and felt her lover’s groan reverberate through the flesh that was pressed between her teeth.

“L-lena, the pancakes?” Kara moaned, pressing her ass into the curve of Lena’s hips. The woman bit down on her lip hard as she flipped them over onto their uncooked side.  
  
“They’re mouth-watering.” Lena purred into Kara’s ear, kissing down the woman’s throat, the scent of Kara’s skin mixed with the sugary sweetness of the food making her dribble just a little bit.

“A-and I’ll burn them if you keep distracting me like that.” Kara murmured, pushing the pan around as if she was still focused on the contents.

“Then maybe you should turn down the heat?” Lena suggested as her hands massaged Kara’s thighs, they were deliciously tight.

“I-I don’t have enough hands?” Kara stammered, feeling Lena let go of her just enough to flip off the hob.

“Better?” She asked innocently. Kara took a shuddery breath before tipping the pancakes onto another plate. They were only small and in truth Kara would have had the lot as a first course to be followed by six more courses but she didn’t want to over face Lena with her alien appetite.

“Thank you.” Kara said as Lena let go of her reluctantly, taking a plate for herself as she searched Kara’s cupboards for maple syrup.

“So where is this fruit you mentioned?” She asked coyly, letting Supergirl catch some of her breath. Their eyes met as Lena wafted the syrup in front of Kara’s nose, both of them decidedly aroused and playful.

“In the fridge.” Kara said with a smile, taking her own plate and the rest of the syrup once Lena was done. The golden brown nectar make a delightful popping sound as it dribbled out of the neck of the bottle and onto the plate .

The pair threw what fruit they could find over their pancakes and settled back onto the sofa, blueberries rolling off Kara’s plate and onto the floor as they did. The berries rolled away from them both and underneath the coffee table, making the pair of them laugh as Lena failed to catch them.

Enjoying the easy atmosphere, Kara took no time at all to wolf down her pancakes, maple syrup sticking to the creases in her mouth. As Lena noticed she dipped her head under the mane of Kara’s hair which had fallen ever so slightly across her face and kissed her mouth. She delighted in the sticky sweetness, nipping her bottom lip playfully.  

Kara sucked her lip afterwards. “I’m not food.” She said, not really complaining.

“And yet you are so delicious.” Lena replied smoothly, watching Kara blush. She felt warm as she saw her cheeks flush, she was beautiful, and how could she even begin to describe to her how beautiful she was.

“You would know.” Kara rolled her eyes, placing her plate down on the table.

“I mean I’m no expert but…” Lena grinned.

“Not yet.” Kara laughed.

“There’s plenty of time for me to learn.” Lena chomped the last of her breakfast and set her plate on top of Kara’s.

The Kryptonian agreed, thinking now was a good a time as any to really have a serious talk with Lena. She was hot and very bothered due to the brunettes teasing of her this whole time, and she felt the stickiness that was on her lips was matched by the one teasing at her groin but she had to know where they stood.

“Lena?” She said, catching her eyes.

“Mmm?” She replied, chewing behind her hand as to be polite.

“So last night, you said the only thing stopping you from asking me out was that I might say no but I-…um.” Kara faltered, feeling her stomach twist. Part of the reason she had kissed Lena was to divert from this particular topic altogether, Kara was brave but still decidedly ‘human’. “I was wondering, is this a relationship? Or just friends with _benefits?_ Or?”

Lena swallowed before the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“If you want it to be?” She said, louder than she’d even expected of herself. The women felt her hand shake ever so slightly as she lowered it into her lap. “Do you want to be girlfriends?” She asked.

Kara nodded, watching Lena’s smile creep up into her cheeks. “Please?” She said, the light in Lena’s eyes catching her off guard.

“Then it’s settled. A Luthor and Super.” Lena said. “Girlfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I don't know why, I got serious writer's block. I've decided to add a few OCs and some sort of plot to move the story forward as I feel like this isn't just porn without plot. So expect to see some bits and pieces here and there, and i'll explain who people are as I go along. So just take this as an AU from Season 3, which I haven't even begun watching yet. All comments and critique welcome and encouraged, I love reading anything you have to say and do take what's put down into account, so thanks for the comments so far.
> 
> If there's anything in particular you want to see give me a shout! I'm gunna sort out a general plot and pepper it with smut essentially, i'll probably go back and do some edits where I can, I know this isn't the best writing style, I'm still learning, and typoing. If you see any glaring mistakes do kick me, a fresh pair of eyes is always helpful. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS. As far as I'm aware there isn't a Mayor of National City so i'm just adding one to my own end, they're gender neutral so expect they/them pronouns.


End file.
